LA VIDA REAL TIENE UN FINAL FELIZ
by dukesitaa GatitA
Summary: courtney tienes una vida miserable, sufre mucho en su niñez por varias muertes, pero todo cambia en su adolescencia, de nuevo es muy feliz.  pero el destino no la quiere en esta vida. al final entiende que a pesar de todo tu vida termina en un final feliz


**OLA **

**lo siento por tardarme tanto en "vida de gemelas" pero les juro que ya estoy escribiendo solo que no tengo tiempo**

**y estuve haciendo un cuento que es éste, que era para una tarea pero para subirlo aki lo cambié en versión tdi. espero que les guste y q me dejen reviews, para ver si estuvo bien o estuvo pésimo yo creo que estuvo horrible. pero quiero que me digan para que mejore :)**

* * *

LA VIDA REAL TIENE UN FINAL FELIZ

Se tienen diferentes significados de la vida, pero ninguno es parecido al otro. Nadie sabe de dónde venimos ni hacia dónde vamos, lo hemos querido descubrir pero no todos aceptan las teorías. También hay personas que se la pasan toda su vida tratando de entender su significado, pero nunca saben, porque en realidad nunca la vivieron. Para mí, la vida solo es una palabra para explicar algo que hasta no podría existir, pero yo no soy nadie para decir que los científicos mienten, solo soy una adolescente que ahora se arrepiente de toda su vida, y que anduvo evitando su propio destino…

Ahora puedo pensar mejor y aunque todo el tiempo pensé que no merecía seguir viviendo, que nunca hice nada malo para tener esa vida, lo pienso mejor y en realidad, si sufrí mucho, pero esa fue la vida que me tocó y no podía hacer nada mas, solo seguir jugando con el destino para poder llegar a ganarle, pero dejé que me venciera fácilmente.

Aun recuerdo cuando dejé de disfrutar y sonreír como cualquier niña. Fue cuando mi mamá nos dejó a mí, a mi hermana y a mi padre, solos en este mundo que es muy cruel. Sufrí mucho al igual que mi hermana; es más, mi hermana fue muy fuerte al enfrentarlo porque siempre trató de sonreír de nuevo, pero con mi padre y yo no podía. Una tarde mientras hablaba con mi mejor amiga, me di cuenta que tenía que ser fuerte para superarlo o al menos para que no llevara a mi hermanita a la infelicidad y siguiera siendo sonriente como lo había sido desde que nació. Ella en verdad no se merecía esa tristeza, era en verdad muy buena y alegre. Desde ese momento me acerqué mas a mi hermana, y parecíamos inseparables, era algo que se podía imaginar desde antes, ya que necesitábamos un apoyo, no se puede superar una muerte así sola.

Mi padre, después de unas semanas lo logró superar, creo que por nosotras, necesitaba parecer fuerte, pero yo estoy segura que por dentro estaba totalmente destrozado. Aun así lo logramos enfrentar gracias a la familia, que siempre nos apoyó, y más durante el funeral…

Mis tías lo organizaron, quedó muy elegante, o eso me contaron porque yo no fui. No quería ir y echarle más alcohol a la herida, no quería más sufrimiento. Así es mi manera de superar las cosas, evitándolas. Si, sé que está mal, y que en algún momento las tendré que enfrentar cara a cara, pero prefiero que se quede así. Tampoco fui al funeral de mi abuelita, pero en ese caso no fue porque no quisiera, si no, porque ni me enteré. Para empezar fue horrible como la vida hace que me entere, primero cuando mi abuelita murió, mi mamá me mandó un mensaje, cuando yo estaba en la escuela, empecé a llorar después de leerlo y al siguiente día fui a una fiesta, mi papá me recogió, vi que estaba triste, le pregunté por qué, y lo que me contestó fue "acaba de ser el funeral de tu abuelita". Me puse muy enojada y triste, no entendía por qué mis padres no me dijeron antes que fuera a la fiesta que iba a ser su funeral. Y nunca se los perdoné.

Pero cuando mi mamá se fue al cielo, me enteré por una llamada de mi papá, también en la escuela, en el instante que me dijo, me había quedado en shock, sentí como mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba y mi celular poco a poco caía al suelo. Las palabras de mi padre retumbaban en mi cabeza, no podía creer que estuviera muerta, no paraba de llorar, parecía que no tenía consuelo.

Ya después, cuando mi papá regresó del funeral le pregunté que porqué había muerto y me dijo que de un accidente automovilístico.

Todos los días quería llorar, pero como ya dije lo traté de superar por mi hermanita, que después ya estaba normal, no sé si ya no se acordaba o simplemente lo evitaba. Yo digo que todos deberíamos hacer así como ella, sonreír a pesar de todo.

Aún así, aunque ya volví a sonreír, el destino a fuerza quería verme sufrir, y lo logró, me quitó a mi mejor amiga, brigette, lo peor de todo es que cuando solo estaba en sexto. Se preguntarán como es que esa tercera muerte la logré superar, pues creo que ya estaba acostumbrada y además le prometí a mi amiga, en sus últimos días, que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaríamos juntas para superar cualquier cosa y si algo nos pasaba a cualquiera, la otra iba a vivir feliz por la otra. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ella ya sabía sobre qué le iba a pasar y me estaba preparando. Pero a pesar de eso, no volví a ser la misma.

Así fue mi hermosa niñez, repleta de dolor y sufrimiento. Mi adolescencia fue diferente, encontré nuevos amigos: leshawna, gwen, trent, noah, etc; me enamoré de un delicuente llamado duncan y aunque eso no funcionó, seguí sin darle importancia, aunque fuera mi primer amor.

También busqué algunos pasatiempos y con mis nuevas amigas los encontré, el dibujo, el baile y el canto. Pero me gustaba más el dibujo, y me decidí al fin que quería estudiar y era el diseño de interiores. Me estaba esforzando en la escuela para después conseguir una buena preparatoria y ser muy exitosa, como se lo había prometido a mi mamá. Al fin había conseguido la vida que siempre quise, llena de felicidad y amor.

Estaba tan feliz, ya estaba en tercero de secundaria, a una semana para cumplir mis quince años, estaba tan emocionada y compartía el sentimiento con todos mis seres queridos. Tenía todo preparado para que fuera perfecto, ya estaba mi hermoso vestido, el salón que estaba grande, las invitaciones ya habían sido repartidas. En verdad todo perfecto, pero no conté con un pequeñísimo detalle, el destino.

Ya era el día, ya estaba lista, iba en el carro con mis amigas, mi papá conducía.

Desperté en la carretera, vi a una ambulancia en la que salían muchos paramédicos, me sentía muy confundida, no recordaba nada, empecé a observar a mis amigas que estaban llorando parecía que no tenían consuelo y querían acercarse a quien estaban tratando de revivir los paramédicos, ellas eran sostenidas por otros médicos para que se fueran, en verdad se veía como sufrían al parecer había muerto quien estuviera ahí tirado. Entonces se me vino a mi mente, ¿mi papá dónde está? Traté de preguntarles a mis amigas, pero parecía que no me escuchaban. De atrás de la ambulancia estaba mi papá hablando por teléfono, me acerqué y le escuché decir muy triste que había muerto, y recordé todo…

Vi a un carro que venía hacia nosotros, mis amigas gritaban y mi papá trataba de evitar lo que sucedería después.

Pero al parecer no pudo evitarlo y ahora estoy aquí, en verdad no sé que es "aquí", solo que cuando recordé todo es que aparecí en un cuarto totalmente blanco y de repente se abrió la puerta y veo a mi mamá, corro a abrazarla y me pregunta "¿qué es lo que sucedió, court?" su voz suena triste pero al mismo tiempo alegre, no me importa que ya no esté en ese mundo de dolor lo único que me interesa es cómo van a estar mis seres queridos y que estoy con mi mamá, al fin después de tanto tiempo.

Hay situaciones que nos destrozan, no sabemos para donde voltear ni que hacer. Por mas que intentes no puedes estar bien y no queda más que dejárselo al tiempo y a nuestra conciencia.

Dicen que en la realidad no hay final feliz, nunca va a existir. Siempre creí en eso. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que en verdad si hay una final feliz, y lo vas a encontrar en tu vida o después de ella, no importa que tan miserable sea tu vida pero la vas a encontrar.

* * *

**lo siento x haber matado a brigette u.u solo que necesitaba a una amiga y era ella o gwen, pensandolo mejor creo que seria mejor gwen ¬¬**


End file.
